Brothers Conflict
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Hakudoshi aprendería a no joderle la existencia a Naraku, al menos no sin atenerse a las consecuencias. "¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!"


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas de autor: **One-shot resultante de mi participación en **"¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!"**.Les dejaré el link en mi perfil para que disfruten del foro y sus fickers. Conviértanse en suicidas como yo, esto me costó un poco de mis ovarios xD.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC.

**Me ****tocó**:

Hakudoshi/Kanna.

Friendship/Fantasy.

Respiración boca a boca.

奈落

_Muchas veces te encuentras con hechos que no puedes comprender._

奈落

Si a Naraku le hubieran dicho que tener tantas extensiones le harían tener una migraña lo hubiera creído y también se habría armado con alguna medicina para eso. El híbrido masajeo sus sienes sintiendo deseos de matar a todo aquel ser vivo que respirara a su alrededor. Por suerte Kagura se había llevado al engendro de Satán que era su corazón a quien sabe donde y con sus ojos escarlata prometiéndole el cortarle las bolas a la menor oportunidad para hacerlo pagar por aquello.

Bah, como si ella pudiera hacerle algo a él.

Sintió una presencia tras de sí, de hecho era el único que podía sentir a la chica de vestimenta blanca al ser su creador.

«Kanna», pensó cuando extendió su mano para tomar el espejo de entre sus manos, sin alguna expresión en su rostro ella lo dejó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Naraku estaba por utilizar el espejo para vigilar a sus enemigos cuando el palacio se sacudió ante la embestida de Entei, el moreno frunció una de sus perfectas cejas oscuras debido al alboroto. Así qué cambiando sus planes utilizó aquel poderoso artefacto para ver lo que el _querido_ niño albino estaba haciéndole a su palacio.

Hakudoshi sonreía mientras que su mascota destruía con su trote el techo de aquel que era su hogar.

El medio demonio sonrió de medio lado, si ese niño del infierno creí que podía tocarle las pelotas y salir completamente limpio estaba equivocado; y por mucho.

—Kanna—llamó aunque como bien sabía la pequeña niña estaba afuera de la habitación esperando su orden. Como siempre que sentía que se le necesitaba. —Tú y Hakudoshi irán al bosque del Sur. Busca el lago de los Bienaventurados y traigan un hada de ese lugar.

La pequeña estiró las manos aproximandose cuando Naraku le dio el espejo de vuelta, Kanna ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una nube de polvo cayó sobre ambos cuando Entei paso por sobre el techo en sus cabezas. De hecho ni siquiera le importaba aquella misión que no tenía ni pues no cabeza, Naraku sintió cierta envidia al darse cuenta que era imposible que aquella extensión suya ni siquiera sintiera un dolor de cabeza. Después de todo ella era la nada.

«Al menos se llevara al mocoso del mal», pensó con satisfacción, ya podría planear su siguiente jugada o espiar a Kikyô, lo que se le acomodara primero.

Kanna avanzó sin prisa hasta llegar al jardín donde elevó la mirada hasta posarla en su hermano.

—Tenemos un trabajo que hacer— habló sin inmutarse cuando Hakudoshi bajó de un salto hasta casi aplastarla con su caballo, Kanna sabían muy bien que el albino le tenía cierto aprecio o al menos un atisbo de respeto que no tenía para con nadie más quedo le impedía atacarla, al menos por ahora. —Hacia el sur.

—Sube entonces, es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada.

La tomó del brazo sin ningún cuidado jalandola hacia arriba hasta acomodarla frente a él, rodeó el cuerpo de Kanna junto a su espejo y espoleó a Entei en tanto éste tomaba la dirección que anteriormente había dicho la albina.

—¿Naraku se cabreó? —Preguntó el semiadolescente con una ancha sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Si—contestó ella simplemente acariciando el marco de su espejo.

—Genial, eso me gusta.

Kanna lo miró largo y tendido, pero sólo eso le basto a él para saber que entendía su entusiasmo aún sino lo compartía. Mantenían una extraña relación, eso Hakudoshi lo sabía mejor que nadie porque la niña del espejo escasamente hablaba pero le daba a entender que era lo que quería sin mostrar gesto alguno.

Sonrió con la burla destilando en sus facciones de niño, que le dieran a Naraku y a sus jodidos encargos, él quería divertirse. Entei sintió la emoción de su amo y aumentó la velocidad sin preocuparse por la carga extra que tenía, esa niña no significaba nada para él; es más, el caballo no la toleraba cerca porque le robaba la atención de su jinete aunque éste apenas y se diera cuenta de ello.

Cuando divisaron el lago al que tenían que llegar una explosión de colores pastel detuvo al caballo por sus enormes patas mandando a ambos al centro del lago donde fueron acunados por dos inmensas esferas rosas, Hakudoshi peleó contra aquello pero sólo sirvió para que el interior de su esfera se llenara de un líquido pegajoso y dulzón.

—¡Kanna! —Llamó con el ceño fruncido, pero la chica se dejaba llevar por aquel extraño artilugio que la había apresado. —¡Te sacaré de ahí!

Utilizando la lanza Hakudoshi intentó navegar la esfera sintiendo como esta se resistía a lo que él decía llenándose más y más con cada paso que daba, al igual que la de Kanna.

—No te resistas— dijo ella tocando su espejo ahora pegajoso.

El albino miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que varios pares de ojos estaban observándolos con curiosidad, ¿que era aquello con una extraña forma de vaca con una cola de pez? Y ¿eso era un tigre de color rosa con verde que estaba ladrando?

—¡¿Dónde estamos?!— Gritó el chico con el ceño frunciendose a su máxima potencia.

«¡Naraku, bastardo!» pensó con rabia golpeando la esfera, sorprendiendose al ver que sus dedos ahora podían rasgar el interior.

Ambos escucharon las risas de miles de niñas a su alrededor, cuando Hakudoshi volteó a verlas estas habían tomado la forma de Kanna con la única diferencia que habían pequeñas alas semitransparentes en sus diminutas espaldas y sus iris eran de diferente color en sus ojos.

Había una pequeña interesada especialmente en el ceño fruncido del albino que tenía un iris rosado y el otro de una tonalidad azulada que lo veía con fascinación mientras que riéndose suavemente imitaba el gesto del albino.

—¡Deja de imitarme! —Gruñó en advertencia amenazandola con su lanza.

La hadita movió los labios volviendo a imitarlo mientras que con un ademan señalaba a Kanna que estaba recostada en su esfera, como si se encontrara en el césped del palacio.

Una segunda hada llegó con la primera utilizando su mano para cubrir sus labios mientras le decía algo a la otra, ambas rieron calladamente asintiendo y con un aplauso ambas esferas se fusionaron llenándose hasta el tope cuando ambos rellenos se mezclaron, para su sorpresa podía respirar perfectamente. Fue entonces que Hakudoshi notó que Kanna estaba más blanca que un muerto y eso en ella era realmente raro con lo pálida que era, puso una de sus manos en el pecho de ella comprobando que no respiraba.

—¿Te vas a morir así de fácil? Dejándome sólo en esta porquería rosada —el chico lanzó una patada al líquido a su alrededor, así que sintiendo la rabia hervir por sus venas y maldiciendo a Naraku con toda la puta mala suerte del mundo -donde deseaba que Kikyô lo encontrara en uno de aquellos momentos en los cuales la veía con ojos de cachorro abandonado esperando una caricia- juntó sus labios con los de Kanna soplando todo el aire que pudo en aquel lugar.

Repitió la acción dos veces más hasta que los párpados de la chica temblaron revelando sus orbes negras haciendo que Hakudoshi se levantara con prisa, pero en sus labios la sustancia hizo un camino chicloso hasta los de Kanna como si quisiera avergonzarlo más.

«¡La besé!» Se horrorizó en sus pensamientos sintiendo un calor en su mejillas desconocido para él hasta ese momento. «Bueno, se estaba ahogando no es como si me importara...mucho».

Antes de que él se disculpara, ella levantó el espejo capturando con el a las dos hadas que seguían pendientes de ambos haciéndolas lanzar un chillido agudo.

—Vámonos.

奈落

Entei pulverizó el techo del castillo donde Naraku se encontraba dejando a su jinete y a la hermana de éste en el suelo. Hakudoshi tenía un tono rosado que dominaba en la mayor parte de si que divirtió al señor del lugar y se lo demostró con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones.

Kanna caminó hasta él, al igual que el otro albino; su ropa, su cabello y su piel ahora eran rosas, el líquido de aquella esfera dulce había penetrado cada parte de ellos tiñendolos por completo. Le tendió el espejo y con ello liberó a las dos hadas que soltaron un gritito emocionadas al ver a Naraku.

—Me da gusto verlas otra vez— habló haciendo que las pequeñas se derritieran y erraran en su vuelo, aunque de inmediato se recompusieron cambiando la imagen de Kanna por la de Kikyô en menos de un parpadeo.

La de ojos rosa y azul utilizó sus manos para crear una pequeña esfera rosada justo como la que había capturado a los chicos. Hakudoshi frunció el ceño, ¿que planeaba Naraku con aquello? Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio echarse a la boca la bola empezando a masticarla.

Naraku posó sus ojos escarlata en el niño que había osado joderle la existencia aquel día, creando una bomba con el dulce que el hada había hecho para él.

Eh, que nadie dijera que alguien tan malvado no podía darse un respiro para probar un manjar como aquel, sobre todo si con eso podía darle un escarmiento al chiquillo berrinchido que no era más que otra de sus muchas extensiones.

«Te odio», pensó el albino con rencor taladrandolo con la mirada.

«Pues te jodes», contestó Naraku con una sonrisa volviendo a tomar otra golosina por parte de aquella criatura. «Y bien jodido».

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "cómo manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
